


embarrassed

by dontforgetwhereubelong



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontforgetwhereubelong/pseuds/dontforgetwhereubelong
Summary: hi! this is my first poem i am actually showing to anyone else. usually just let the words spew out. let me know what you think!
Relationships: a relationship with yourself





	embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first poem i am actually showing to anyone else. usually just let the words spew out. let me know what you think!

with every inhale i exhale a sense of longing.  
with every heartbeat a passion that can only be described as a ‘love of love’ consumes every vein, every extremity of my body.  
you wouldn’t guess from looking at me, but i wish i could be friend with everyone i meet,  
and you wouldn’t guess from observing me that my coldness and quiet is a mask for what’s inside  
i’m embarrassed of the depth that i have, embarrassed of my standards for who i allow to love me, embarrassed of the things that make my heart sing; the songs that feel as though they were made just for me, the books with words that feel as though they were dreamt up and placed together by my own brain, the movies with characters that i feel as though i’ve known my whole life, the things that make my heart feel as though it’s overflowing, that make my eyes wet and make me so overcome with emotion that i don’t even know what i’m crying about  
but you would never guess this.  
i’m embarrassed when i’m kind to someone even though i myself know i love them so much.  
i’m embarrassed when my mask isn’t perfectly in its place, when someone has even a tiny sliver of a view inside of me. because what would they think? what would they think of someone who feels so much?  
embarrassed, i think.  
but maybe i was just born to love quietly.


End file.
